


Pizza Party

by Rewv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Movie Night, Pizza, Roommates, Soonyoung sucks at technology, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewv/pseuds/Rewv
Summary: Soonyoung just wanted to order a pizza for his movie night with Seokmin, but he was quickly reminded of his inability to use technology.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pizza Party

“Seokmin! Come help me! I can’t figure out the new pizza app you downloaded!” Soonyoung shouted, arms resting on tucked in knees as he curled into the corner of the couch. Both of his hands were clasped around his iPhone, clutching it like it would run away if he let go, face close enough for the blue light to burn out his vision in minutes.

Seokmin sighed from his desk, taking his glasses off and putting his pencil down before pushing back in his chair and heading to the living room. He couldn’t help but smile to himself at his roommate’s clinical stupidity when it came to technology.

Lifting the blanket Soonyoung was under, Seokmin slid himself into the open space, tucking himself into Soonyoung’s side and immediately grabbing the phone from him. Soonyoung didn’t protest, simply resting his head on Seokmin’s shoulder with a pout.

“Okay, let’s see here…” Seokmin opened up the app - ‘Pizza Party’ it was called - and proceeded to the order tab.

First, it asked for the user’s favorite pizza place. Seokmin nudged Soonyoung’s head with his shoulder, prompting a response: “You’re my favorite pizza place.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t resist chuckling. He chose Papa John’s (he heard Soonyoung snort and whisper “Papa.”, which Seokmin also could not resist chuckling at).

Next, they chose the pizza they wanted, put in their address, and hit order.

Then the app crashed.

“Oh, no. That’s not right.” Seokmin reopened the app, putting in all the same information, and hitting order.

But the app crashed again.

“Keep trying, it should work eventually.” Soonyoung suggested, moving a hand from underneath the blanket to tap the app and open it again.

For a good couple of minutes, the two kept reopening the app and hitting the order button, and for a good couple of minutes, the app continued to crash.

Finally, they gave up, settling on just making popcorn to go with their movie that night because it was the only other thing they really had in the apartment.

* * *

About halfway through _Titanic_ , the doorbell rang. Reassuring Soonyoung that he’d be right back, Seokmin got out from under the blanket and went to the door.

He opened it to see a man of average stature, hands tucked into his jeans pockets, and brown, curly hair stuffed beneath a Papa John's baseball cap. He was also wearing a red shirt with the logo on it. He was definitely sweating, and looked somewhere between nervous and pissed.

“Um, hi, I have your pizzas?” His tone was just as difficult to read.

Seokmin furrowed his brow in confusion, “Our pizzas?”

The man tilted his head and looked down beside the front door, Seokmin following his gaze to see a pile of pizza boxes about half the height of the man himself. When Seokmin looked back, eyes wide, the man’s expression had officially shifted to pissed.

“Look, man, I don’t know what’s going on in your life, but I just spent the better part of an hour getting these pizzas from the shop and up three flights of stairs, so you better take them. I’m not lugging them back down.”

“Right, yes, of course, let me just grab my wallet.” Seokmin rushed back into the apartment, grabbing both his and Soonyoung’s wallets to make sure he could tip the delivery man generously.

After spouting apologies and emptying the wallets, Seokmin bid the delivery man farewell and began bringing the pizzas inside. Not wanting to make Soonyoung get up, he brought in all fifteen boxes by himself, placing them on the dining table - which was behind the couch - and taking one from the top which he brought to the coffee table in front of Soonyoung.

“Oh, hey! Looks like our order actually went through!” Soonyoung grinned, excitedly reaching for a slice as his roommate plopped down onto the couch, exhausted.

“Yeah,” Seokmin glanced back at the stack that Soonyoung hadn’t seen yet, “I guess you could say that.”


End file.
